1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foaming die device for forming an armrest for use on a seat. In particular, the invention is directed to a foaming die device for forming an armrest of the type having a connecting bracket provided therewith, wherein the connecting bracket is disposed exteriorly of the armrest and adapted for connection with a seat back of a seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
For example, as known from the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-236986, there is a foaming die device designed to form an armrest having a connecting support shaft whose two end portions project from the respective two lateral walls of the armrest. According thereto, a three-dimensional trim cover assembly preformed in a predetermined shape of armrest and a support shaft are provided in combination, as a basic armrest unit, wherein the support shaft extends transversely in the trim cover assembly, with two end portions of that support shaft projecting outwardly from the respective two lateral walls of the trim cover assembly. Also, an upper die and a lower die are provided, each of which has: a working die area for receiving therein substantially a half of the afore-said trim cover assembly; and a semi-circular recessed portion for receiving therein substantially a half of each of the afore-said two end portions of support shaft.
In operation, the trim cover assembly is placed in both of the upper and lower dies, such that each of the two end portions of support shaft is received in a cylindrical hole defined by mated two semi-circular recessed portions respectively of the upper and lower dies. Thereafter, a liquid foaming agent is injected via an injection nozzle into the inside of the trim cover assembly placed in both upper and lower dies, and is cured into an increased mass of foaming padding filled in the trim cover assembly. Thus, a resultant armrest is formed, in which the two end portions of support shaft project outwardly from the respective two lateral walls of the trim cover assembly.
At a subsequent process for attaching the foregoing armrest to a seat back of a seat, it is a common practice to connect one of the two support shafts, via a connecting bracket, to that seat back.
In this context, with regard to the previously stated basic armrest unit, there is another type of basic armrest unit wherein a connecting bracket is integrally provided to one of the two end portions of the support shaft extending transversely through the trim cover assembly, in advance before undergoing the foaming process stated above. In such instance, it is a hitherto practice to disengage the connecting bracket from the basic armrest unit before a foaming operation, and, after completion of the foaming operation for that basic armrest unit in a foaming die device, the connecting bracket is rotatably attached to a resultant armrest. This is because it is extremely difficult to technically define a location for receiving such integral connecting bracket in the foaming die device in such a manner as to completely prevent leakage of the liquid foaming agent through the location where the integral connecting bracket is placed.